


A Visit to Nurmengard

by lah_mrh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extra Treat, Gen, Grindelwald Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/pseuds/lah_mrh
Summary: Harry wants to know more about the Deathly Hallows, and there's only one person who can help him.





	A Visit to Nurmengard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BonesOfBirdWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesOfBirdWings/gifts).



> For BonesOfBirdWings, who wanted Harry meeting Grindelwald.

Harry shivers as he looks up at the words etched above the gates of Nurmengard: FOR THE GREATER GOOD. Part of him wonders if he's doing the right thing, but it's too late now. Taking a deep breath, he pushes open the gate and heads inside.

The guards are reluctant to let him enter at first, uncomfortable with the idea of allowing a teenage boy to visit their most dangerous prisoner, but when he tells them who he is, and more importantly that he was sent by Albus Dumbledore, they relent and accompany him up to the tower.

Grindelwald is lying on the bed in his cell, looking just as he did in Voldemort's memories. He doesn't react as the guards approach, staring up at the ceiling as if it's the most interesting thing in the world.

Harry takes a step forwards, stopping a few paces from the bars, and clears his throat. "Mr Grindelwald?"

The man on the bed laughs, sitting up in one movement and staring at him. "It's been a long time since anyone's called me Mr."

He leans against the wall, his gaze fixed on Harry's. "And it isn't often I get visitors. To whom do I owe this pleasure?"

"My name is Harry Potter," Harry begins, and Grindelwald nods. 

"Ah, yes. Albus's protégé. Such a shame about your parents."

Harry falters. "He told you about me?"

"He visited me from time to time. Ever since he imprisoned me in this accursed place. His way of making amends, I suppose." He smiles darkly. "We were friends once, you know."

"I know," Harry replies.

"They told me of his death," Grindelwald adds, his gaze going distant for a moment. "I confess I was surprised. I would have expected Albus to live forever."

"So did I," Harry says quietly, as pain flares in his chest.

Grindelwald stands suddenly, approaching the bars. Harry holds his gaze squarely, forcing himself not to retreat. 

"Is that why you're here?" Grindelwald asks, his voice low and knowing. "Want to know more of Albus's little secrets? He did have so many."

The thought is tempting, but he can't afford to get distracted. "You and Dumbledore," Harry begins. "You studied the Deathly Hallows."

"We did," Grindelwald agrees.

Harry shifts, very aware of the Elder Wand in his back pocket. "I need to know what you know," he says, and sees Grindelwald smile.


End file.
